Cut Me Up & Wear My Skin (Show Me How To Live)
by JaredPadalecki
Summary: Sam and Dean stubble upon a hunt where parents are dying and children are going missing. Dean is acting weird and Sam can't figure out why. Will the brothers be able to solve this strange phenomenon? Can they find the children before it's too late? And what will happen to the brothers during the hunt?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is my first story. I'm not the best with grammar or words in general but this idea popped into my head so I thought I'd give it a go. I know it's short and I'm going to fix that. This is sort of an introduction I guess. Feedback is great and I hope you enjoy (:_

Chapter One

Tugging at the ropes that held him captive, Dean found that no matter how hard he pulled the bonds would not loosen. The sharp click of the safety releasing on his gun brought Dean's attention back to the man standing above him.

"I mean," the man started. "I could kill you right now, and your brother wouldn't even know that you're dead." He smirked. "But I'm not going to do that. It'd be too easy. I'll wait until little Sammy realizes that I'm not you, and then the games will begin. How long do you think it'll take, Dean, a day, a week, a month even?" The cloth in Dean's mouth prevented him from answering. "I can play you pretty convincingly. I even told that angel of yours to fuck off. Not even your precious Castiel will be able to let Sam know I'm an impostor."

Dean found that he was being held in a big empty room with metal walls. No light was coming through the windows. _It must be night _Dean thought. _But it was light out when I left Sam?_ Dean couldn't remember what happened except for leaving Sam at the motel. Dean didn't know how long he had already been gone. He didn't know if Sam was okay.

The man crouched down, waving the gun in Dean's face. Dean's attention went back to the psycho in front of him. "It's your choice Dean-o, die now... or see if Sam will play along in hopes of saving you. But, if he doesn't figure it out in a week, you die anyway and Sammy is mine. You game?" He pulled the gag out of Dean's mouth, allowing the hunter to respond.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean spat. "I don't want to play your sick games. Untie me and we'll play a game right now!" Again, Dean pulled on the bonds in hope of wiggling free.

The man – if you even wanted to call him such – clucked his tongue. "Now, now Dean. That wasn't a choice." He placed the .45 against Dean's temple and fingered the trigger. "How 'bout this, either you play and Sam has a chance of living, or you die now and Sam goes right along with you, after I've had my way with him of course." Chills ran up Dean's spine at what he imagined this monster would do.

"If you lay a hand on my brother I swear it'll be the last thing you do! Don't you fucking touch him, you hear me! I'll kill you, I swear I will!" Dean was seeing red now. No one ever threatens Sam without having to face Dean, and paying dearly for it. The man saw this as an opportunity to force Dean into playing.

Smiling, the shifter stood and walked towards the center of the warehouse. Picking up another cloth and pouring some sort of chemical on it, he then made his way back to Dean. "It's really simple Dean, play or you die. Play or Cas dies. Play or Sam dies. Now what'll it be?"

Tugging on the ropes one last time, Dean realized there was no way he was getting out of them. Not seeing another way out, he conceded. He would do anything to keep Sam safe, even if it meant letting this sick bastard toy with Sam's mind until Dean could get free. If he died now, who would save Sam from 'himself'? Dean looked up and spoke with hardened eyes, "I'll play. But I swear if you hurt him in anyway possible I will hunt your sorry ass down myself and tear you apart. No one and I mean no one hurts Sam and gets away with it. Capiche?"

Dean's world went black as the shifter placed the chloroform filled cloth over his mouth. "Oh I'm so glad you changed you mind Dean. I knew you would." The impostor walked out into the morning air, closing the warehouse doors behind him. The now passed out hunter would only be able to last so long in the dark, damp warehouse without food and water. Climbing into the Impala, the shapeshifter took off to the motel he knew Sam would be staying in.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'm coming. Then the real fun begins."

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! Sorry about the wait, I've been a little busy with school :/ Uhm, here is the next part of Cut Me Up & Wear My Skin (Show Me How To Live) ~ which are lyrics from a song called "Alligator Blood" by the lovely Bring Me The Horizon. You should give it a listen (: Finally, all mistakes are my own, as I do not have a beta. Hope you like it (:_

Chapter Two

Arriving at the motel forty minutes later, the shifter parked the Impala. He turned off the ignition and looked around. Sam and Dean were staying at a run down shit hole, like usual, and he wondered if the place was infested. There was only one other vehicle in the lot, a red crap car that screamed "drug dealer". Luckily it was three rooms down from where Sam was supposed to be.

Dean exited the car and walked towards 'his' and Sam's room. He tucked Dean's ivory .45 into his waistband to keep up the façade. When he opened the motel room door, he could hear the water running and assumed Sam was in the shower.

"Sammy, I'm home!" he sang, hoping to draw the kid out. Closing the door behind him, Dean made his way into the kitchenette. Quickly shuffling through Dean's memories, the shifter realized that Dean would probably be drinking right about now. Searching for a beer he couldn't help but crinkle his nose. _Yuck,_ he thought. _Why does this man enjoy this bitter liquor? It's revolting._

spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Sam could have sworn he heard his brother shout out for him. Turning off the shower, Sam hastily dried himself off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and poked his head through the doorframe. Dean was nowhere to be found.

"Dean?" Sam called. "Hey! You there?"

Sam took two steps forward to look around when Dean suddenly jumped out from behind the door. Sam let out a yelp and fell backwards, his towel coming off in the process.

"What the hell man?" Sam asked, trying to shield himself from his brother.

"Aww shit I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you that bad. Sorry Sam." Sam was getting an odd feeling. _Dean never apologizes. And why is he looking at me like that?_ Sam suppressed a shudder and reached out a hand for Dean to help him up. Once he was on his feet, Sam rewrapped the towel around himself and walked over to his duffel bag.

"Hey where did you go earlier anyway? You left at four and it's," Sam looked over at the nightstand, the clock reading half past ten. "It's 10:30. Where were you?" He pulled a shirt and some sleep pants out of his bag and made his way back to the bathroom. "I was worried. You said you'd be back by six and he you are showing up four and a half hours later. What happened?"

Sam closed the bathroom door and slipped his legs in the pants. "If you were at a bar you should've called at least." He yelled out. "We don't know what is taking these people so you have got to be more careful." Sam pulled the blue t-shirt over his head and walked back into the other room.

Dean looked up, a small smile on his lips. "I'm sorry Sammy, I thought you wouldn't care. There was this blonde, and oh she was perfect. She had these nice, big –"

"God, Dean, stop I don't want to hear it. Just let me know next time alright?" Seeing his brother nod Sam continued. "I'm going to bed. It's late and tomorrow we start the search for the son of a bitch that is taking these people. Night."

Sam laid down on the bed closest to the door. _Dean would never let me sleep here. He'd make me move to the other bed._ Dean didn't tell Sam to move, or acknowledge him at all for that matter. Dean just shut the light off and headed into the bathroom.

Sighing, Sam turned away from the door. He couldn't help but think about the day. Something in this town was taking children and he and Dean could not figure out what kind of creature it was. One of the parents seem to disappear for a few hours but then return to the house. The next day the parent is dead and the child is gone. _Four kids are missing,_ Sam thought. _Eight and twelve year old sisters, a sixteen year old boy, and a three month old baby girl._

Sam heard the bathroom door opening and pretended to be asleep. "G'd night Sammy. We'll have more fun in the morning." Dean left the motel room. In the parking lot, the Impala roared to life and took off. Sam peaked out form underneath the covers. _What is going on? And what is up with Dean?_

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sam woke up and found the room empty. "Dean?" He called out. "Dude you here?" Sitting himself up slowly, Sam noticed that Dean's bed was still made. It looked like he hadn't come back at all last night.

Moving the curtains aside, Sam's thought was confirmed. The Impala wasn't parked outside. "He probably went back to that blonde." He muttered to himself. Sam started getting ready, putting his suit on and packing up the weapons.

spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn spn

"Your little brother had no idea I wasn't you. How do you feel Dean-o? Betrayed?" The shifter swung the butt of the gun at Dean, clipping him on his cheek. A trickle of blood started its way down his face. "I thought for sure the kid knew it wasn't me. Guess I was wrong huh." Another swing and Dean's forehead started to bleed. "I thought Sam was the smart one. He went to Stanford; he would be a big shot if you hadn't pulled him back into 'The Family Business'." Three more swings. "How do you feel about _that_? He wouldn't be in this mess if you just left him there where he belonged." The shifter punched him head on, Dean's neck snapping backwards with the force of the blow.

"You wouldn't be in this mess right now if you jest left him alone. Don't you get it Dean? He resents you. I resent you." The shifter grabbed Dean's chin, forcing the hunter to watch him. He morphed into Sam right before Dean's eyes. "I _hate_ you, Dean. If you would have left me alone I'd be happy. If you would have left me there I could've saved Jess." Dean was shaking his head, knowing that this wasn't his brother. _But shifters know the thoughts of the person they're imitating, right?_

"Why did you have to take me away? I had a good, no, great life before you came back into it. Why do you think I left in the first place?" Sam, no, shifter, was looking at Dean with sad, but resentful eyes. "How could you take me away from everything I love? Are you really that selfish that you couldn't stay alone after Dad went missing? I bet he meant to leave. Who could stay around you anyway?" Sam stood up, walking over to that damn table again.

"Can you hear them?" Sam asked. Dean, confused, looked around the empty room, seeing a door on the far left wall. _Huh, never noticed that before._ He could faintly hear a muffled sound that seemed to be coming from behind that door. "Can you hear their crying? I'll bring them out to you, but only if we up the stakes." Sam walked back to Dean with another rag. "If Sam, the real Sam of course, can't figure out that I'm not actually you, then I'll untie you. How does that sound?"

Dean knew that was bull. "That doesn't make any sense asshole. Why would you release me? I thought the whole point of this was for Sam to come and find me." Blood was still running down Dean's face, some going into his mouth. Dean spat onto the ground, clearing his mouth of the metallic taste.

"Well, _asshole_," the shifter was back as Dean now. "I'll let you know what's behind door number one, and," he turned and poured what Dean thought was chloroform onto the rag. "I will let you go back to Sam all happy and somewhat unharmed." He smirked. _Something is up,_ Dean thought.

"I'm still expecting a catch. Why would you let me willing go?"

The shifter sighed. "Really, Dean? Why do I have to have an alternative motive? Can't I just do something nice?" Dean gave the shifter a no-bullshit stare.

"Do you think I'm an idiot or something? Why the hell would I fall for that? And why would I trust you?" Frustrated, the shifter kicked Dean's chair back grabbing it right before Dean slammed into the ground.

"Why do I think that you're an idiot?" he sneered. "Maybe it's the fact that I was able to capture _the Dean Winchester_ when nobody else fucking could. Why should you trust me? Because I'm the one who can end your brother's pathetic life in the blink of an eye. You really want him to die?" The shapeshifter was seething; spit flying onto Dean's face. "I'm in charge Dean, whether you like it or not. I'm holding the cards this round, and I will be the next one too."

Dean didn't know how to respond to that. All he heard was _end your brother's life_ over and over again. Dean couldn't be the reason that Sam died. He would rather die a million times over then have Sam lose his life.

The shifter brought the chair back to stand on all four legs. "And the catch, Dean," he was in the hunter's face again. "The catch is I release you and Sam gets to choose between you and me. He gets to pick which one of us he stays with and which one of us dies. That's the catch." The shifter snatched the soaked rag and put it over Dean's mouth. "One week Dean. One week until Sam picks me and he kills you. And then I kill him." With that in his head, Dean fell into the darkness.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

_Hey guys I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Junior year has taken a lot out of me and I'm totally swamped with homework. I hope with Labor Day weekend I'll be able to get a few more chapters written. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
